charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Three Blondes
The Power of Three Blondes is the 4th episode of the sixth season and the 115th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When The Charmed Ones' indentities are magically stolen by three evil sisters, they must outsmart the sinister trio to get their lives back. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Jenny McCarthy as Mitzy Stillman *Jennifer Sky as Mabel Stillman *Melody Perkins as Margo Stillman *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Niki Botelho as Elf Nanny *Kip Martin as Jack *Joanna Sanchez as Lupita *Glenn Taranto as Foreman *Robert Alan Beuth as Salesman *Jernard Burks as Security Guard *Michael Patrick McGill as Ray *Bill Smillie as Husband *Gwen Van Dam as Wife *Todd Tucker as Gremlin Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Stillman Sisters :''Mabel, Mitzy and Margo :Common witches known for their :small time hustles and cons. :Not worth vanquishing. If they :become a nuisance, try a :simple spell to bind their magic. ''To Call a Witch's Power :''Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Spells ''Bowl Divination Spell Mabel Stillman used this spell so she could spy on the Charmed Ones. A bowl with a black liquid in it is required for the spell to work. When the spell is cast, the liquid's surface shows what the desired person is doing. :''Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. ''Mabel Stillman's Identity Theft Spell Mabel Stillman cast this spell together with her sisters to change their identities into the Charmed Ones'. The spell turned the Charmed Ones into nobody. It made the world see them as Piper, Phoebe and Paige, although they still looked like themselves. The spell also changed every picture of the Charmed Ones into theirs. :''Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :We are they, and they are no one. :Grant to us the Power of Three, :And turn them into nobody. ''Anti-orb Spell'' Margo Stillman said she casted an anti-orb spell to prevent Paige from orbing. That way, Paige couldn't show Chris that she was half Whitelighter, and that she and her sisters were thus the real Charmed Ones. Potions *'Teleportation Potion' - A potion created by the Stillman Sisters to teleport, as they didn't have a teleportation power. They kept their potion in perfume bottles, and sprayed it on themselves if they wanted to teleport. Powers * Shapeshifting: Used by the Stillman Sisters to shapeshift into the Charmed Ones. * Empathy: Phoebe felt the new bartender was checking out Piper and that Jason was sexually attracted to her at the Bay Mirror. Mitzy felt her sisters' emotions. * Orbing: 'Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. * 'Hyper Speed: Used by the Gremlins to move faster. * Super Strength: Used by a Gremlin to push on to crates of boxed oranges. * Apportation: Used by Mabel Stillman to apport an athame and a dagger. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Ray, P3's doorman. She also tried to freeze the Stillman sisters, but it failed because they were extracting their powers. Later on, Mabel Stillman froze Piper and her sisters before they could attack them. * Molecular Combustion: 'Used by Mabel Stillman to attack the Charmed Ones, but she always missed. * 'Levitation: Used by Mitzy Stillman to levitate to attack Phoebe. * Premonition: Mitzy Stillman got a premonition in which she saw the Charmed Ones would come to the Manor at midnight. 6x04P1.png|Mabel shapeshifting back into herself. 6x04P2.png|Margo and Mitzy shapeshifting back into themselves. 6x04P2,5.png|Phoebe feels the bartender is checking out Piper. 6x04P3.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P4.png|A Gremlin pushing 6x04P5.png|A Gremlin using Hyper Speed. 6x04P6.png|Gremlins using Hyper Speed. 6x04P7.png|Mabel apporting an athame. 6x04P8.png|Leo orbing in. 6x04P9.png|Leo orbing out. 6x04P10.png|Phoebe feels Jason is sexually attracted to her. 6x04P11.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P12.png|Chris orbing out. 6x04P13.png|Piper freezes Ray. 6x04P14.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P15.png|Mabel apporting a dagger. 6x04P16.png|Chris orbing out. 6x04P17.png|The Charmed Ones orbing in. 6x04P18.png|Piper tries to freeze the Stillman sisters, but her powers start leave her body. 6x04P19.png|Mabel blows up a vase. 6x04P20.png|Mitzy levitates to kick Phoebe. 6x04P21.png|Paige orbing out. 6x04P22.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P23.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Phoebe. 6x04P24.png|Mitzy feels Margo's jealousy. 6x04P25.png|Mitzy feels Margo's negative emotions. 6x04P26.png|Mitzy feels Margo's jealousy. 6x04P27.png|Mitzy has a Premonition of the Charmed Ones coming to the Manor. 6x04P28.png|Paige orbing out. 6x04P29.png|Paige orbing in. 6x04P30.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x04P31.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x04P32.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P33.png|The door is magically closed. 6x04P34.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P35.png|The doors are magically closed. 6x04P36.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P37.png|Mabel blows up a window in the conservatory. 6x04P38.png|Mabel blows up a shelf. 6x04P39.png|Mabel blows up the doors. 6x04P40.png|Mabel freezes the attic. 6x04P41.png|Chris orbing in. 6x04P42.png|Mitzy feels Margo's negative emotions. 6x04P43.png|Gremlins using Hyper Speed. Artifacts * Scrying Crystal - A magical pendant used for scrying. Mitzy Stillman used it to scry for witches to find Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but it failed because the sisters weren't witches anymore. * Book of Shadows - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren and was passed down every generation. * Demonic Leftovers - Several weapons which were left by vanquished demons, but Mabel Stillman froze Phoebe, Paige and Piper plus the weapons as they used them to attack the Stillman sisters. 6x04P24.png|The Scrying Crystal StillmanSteal.jpg|The Book of Shadows. Crossbow.PNG|Demonic Leftovers Notes and Trivia * This episode's title is an obvious reference to The Power of Three. * The WB Promo title for this episode is Dirty Blondes. * Mitzy says that they are "Charmed and dangerous", an allusion to the episode of the same name. * The plot of this episode, three women impersonating the sisters to gain the Power of Three is later repeated in "Repo Manor". * Jenny McCarthy, who plays Mitzy Stillman, had a small role on the movie Scream 3 and her character in the movie was also auditioned for by Shannen Doherty and Charisma Carpenter. * Mabel was unable to freeze anything until she got scared; this is similar to how Piper originally triggered her freezing power. * When the Stillman sisters fight with each other, the triquetra on the cover of the Book of Shadows splits, as it did in "Power Outage". * Piper loses her powers for the twelfth time and Phoebe for the tenth time in this episode. Paige also loses the telekinetic part of her power again and has her orbing power stopped. * This episode contained many hints toward Chris' identity. He provoked the Stillmans into a catfight, as he likely knew his mother and aunts' powers were tied to their bond as sisters. He was also clearly freaked out when "Phoebe" and "Paige" were hitting on him and made a remark about knowing the sisters his whole life. Glitches * Piper and Leo's wedding picture is in a different place than the one with Mabel and Leo and the picture with all three sisters is in a different place as well. * Piper's leg is severely injured when Mabel blasts her into the wall. However, when the sisters return to the manor, Piper is able to run and she's wearing the same pants as before, with no trace of blood. * In the attic, when Mabel freezes the sisters, Phoebe's earrings still move. * When Mabel freezes the room, Phoebe is in a different position than before. * When the Stillman sisters are talking about who gets which powers, Margo had her hand by her side, but in the next shot, when she talks about Mitzy's attitude, she has her hand on her shoulder. * During the scene when Paige goes to the citrus plant during the labor rally, her pink blouse is quite short, baring her entire midriff. When the security guard throws Paige out of the plant, Rose McGowan's stunt double is wearing a shirt in the same pink color, but it reaches all the way down to her waistline. * When Phoebe kicks Mabel after the Stillman sisters have taken the Charmed Ones' powers, Jennifer Sky's stunt double's face can be seen, and also her hair is darker and less full. ** In the same scene, Alyssa Milano's stunt double is missing Alyssa's tattoos. *When Phoebe is thrown out of the Bay Mirror office by a security guard, Alyssa Milano's stunt double's face is digitally blurred. *When the Stillman Sisters first walk into the attic, Phoebe and Paige are facing towards each other in front of the door. At the next scene when Mabel froze the scene, Phoebe and Paige are facing more towards the inside of the attic. Continuity Errors * In "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans", the Charmed Ones were immune to the freezing power because good witches don't freeze, but in this episode, they were able to be frozen despite their powers being stolen through the same spell. * Unlike in season 3, the points of the triquetra left the book's cover in this episode, while previously the points just separated. * The "To Separate a Witch from Her Powers" spell is used in this episode like in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans", but in this episode, the required potion is not used. Gallery Episode Stills 01qwbrw.jpg 027676767676.jpg 037n5f.jpg 04v5cf.jpg Behind the Scenes 046.jpg Quotes :Margo/Paige (about Chris and Mitzy/Phoebe): Did you sleep with him? :Mitzy/Phoebe: No. :Chris: Yes. :Mitzy/Phoebe: What? She thinks we are idiots! :Mabel/Piper: I didn't say that. :Chris: Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything. :Chris: You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige? :Phoebe: She's at her new temp job. :Chris: She's still on that kick? :Piper: It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic. :Chris: Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job? :Piper (taunting Mabel): You've got us now, so why don't you blow us up? :Phoebe: Piper, death bad, life good! International Titles * French: Le Pouvoir des Trois... blondes (The Power of Three... Blondes) * Finnish: 'Kolmen blondin voima ''(The Power of Three Blondes) * '''Czech: Tři blondýnky (Three Blondes) * Slovak: Trojsila blondín (The Power of Three Blondes) * Hungarian: 'A három szöszi ereje ''(The Power of Three Blondes) * '''Russian: Зачарованные блондинки blondinki (Charmed Blondes) * Spanish (Spain): El poder de {las} tres rubias'' (The Power of {the} Three Blondes)'' * Spanish (Latin America): 'El poder de las Rubias ''(The Power of the Blondes) * 'Serbian: '''Moć tri plavuše ''(The Power of Three Blondes) * '''Italian: La rivincita delle bionde (The Revenge of the Blondes) *'German:' Die Ohnmacht der Drei (The Powerlessness of the Three) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6